


It's a Magnificent Christmas

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Just a little writing challenge I set myself for Christmas. Nothing amazing, just little Christmas prompts to help me get through working another year in retail around the holidays and what better way to cheer me up than my favourite set of cowboys <3I never had time to grammar or spell check it so I apologise in advance.





	1. Christmas Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Faraday.

When it first came to light that the confident and irresponsible gambler that was Joshua Faraday could cook and admittedly rather well, his friends were certainly shocked to say the least.

It was his grandmother who had taught him to cook. Having being raised by her from such a young age Joshua was the apple of his Grandmother’s eye and her chief helper in the kitchen.   
These skills came in handy in the big house he now lived in with the six other strays he learned to call family.   
Jack Horne who came to be quite the father figure to Joshua enjoyed the gamblers help in the kitchen making meals times a lot easier.

Christmas time was upon them and Jack had everything planned down to the finest detail. He had lost so much in his past and having a family to spend this joyous holiday with again brought him great joy and comfort. 

 

With their line of work, the Christmas period bought the worst out in some people. Ones wanting that promotion, jealousy at others happiness, the list was endless. It did however mean they were horribly busy and Jack’s planning did make things much easier alas the one thing that was overlooked was the Christmas pudding. Joshua had been bragging about his Grandma’s famous recipe but work took its toll on the seven and time slipped by.   
Reluctantly Joshua went out to buy a Christmas pudding instead.   
Christmas dinner was served and Jack smiled broadly as everyone dug into the feast laid out on the long dining table.

In the kitchen afterwards Joshua looked at the pudding he’d taken from the oven and looked at the brandy sauce that was to go over it.

 

“What..this is just feckin’ syrup” Faraday huffed pushing up the paper crown that kept sliding over his eyes. Mumbling to himself to find the big bottle of brandy he’d bought specifically to make the pudding with. “Just a little.” He unscrewed the bottle and started to pour the liquid over the piping hot Christmas pudding.

“Come on güero! What are you doing in there?!” The voice of Vasquez shouted from the dining room. Faraday shook his head and frown turning away from the pudding to shout back at the man who had become like an irritating brother to him,

“Shut up! Come do it yourself if you’re that hungry!” It was only a few seconds he’d turned away from the pudding and his hand had tipped as he has shifted his gaze the bottle spilled out more brandy than he’d hoped. “Oops..” holding the bottle up he could see at least half of it had poured into the sponge like pudding absorbing the delicious alcohol. Faraday shrugged it was going to be set on fire anyway and the alcohol would burn out that’s how it usually work anyway. Grabbing the plates in one hand and the pudding in the other Joshua carried them to the table.   
The pudding was placed in the centre of the table and the plates handed out.

“Ah shit. I forgot the matches.” Hurrying into the kitchen to grab the small cooking blow torch. “Okay let’s do this!”

“Does anyone feel nervous letting Joshua near fire?” Goodnight mused as he sipped a cup of hot coffee. The torch was lit and Joshua leant forward across the table to light the pudding as per tradition.

The pudding made a loud whooshing sound as the fire touched the alcohol soaked pudding as the two elements became one and engulfed the whole thing in a glorious fire. Poor Joshua who had been rather close had had a sudden close shave, any facial hair he had been growing coupled with his eyebrows had been singed off, his party was also aflame. 

Cursing echoed from all who were present, chairs screeching loudly as they were pushed away from the table. Vasquez had leapt from the table to grab the small fire extinguisher they kept for such emergencies; lord knows how many times Faraday had set something on fire cooking under the influence of alcohol. The fumes doused the flaming hot pudding as Faraday had hurried to the kitchen to stick his head under the cold faucet.

The blaring wail of the fire alarm finally subsided once the smoke had cleared, leaving the six in silence staring at the charcoal remains of the once moist Christmas pudding. Faraday soon staggered back in, eyebrowless, his beard in patches.  
“Ma Gran would be proud of that pudding” he laughed loudly scratching the back of his head “always used a lot of booze in her puddings.”

“And how much did you pour in that pudding Joshua Faraday?” Jack asked sternly crossing his arms over the ugly Christmas jumper he wore angrily.

“Oh a little..maybe under half the bottle”   
The six stared shocked at the carefree Irishman who just laughed off the fact he’d almost set the whole table on fire because he added a little bit more alcohol. Vasquez and Red were the first ones to start sniggering and full on laughed at Faraday. The room was soon full of laughter and tears. It would certainly be a Christmas to remember and the last time Faraday was left unsupervised when cooking with alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Jack Horne
> 
> Some sentimental Jack stuff. Carries on (sort of) from an au I wrote about Faraday and Teddy travelling with Jack after Rose Creek.

The legends of Jack Horne were extensive and romantic to most boys but none ever spoke of Jack Horne the father.   
He had been married once to a beautiful and strong woman who could hold her own with a rifle. They had a young son who barely reached the age of ten before he was taken from them. Illness shows no mercy and a little cold escalated into pneumonia and with the thick snow around their cabin help could not come.

Jack sat on the rocking chair staring out at the thick blankets of snow that surrounded the cabin. His hands clasped on his lap as he mumbled a pray for his departed wife and son. The snow always made the tracker feel so alone.

Teddy was just setting a few things at their small little table,  
“don’t you think Jack has been a lot quieter this past week?  
Faraday looked up from the little stove, he was in charge of cooking their Christmas Day meal since Teddy was notorious for letting things catch and burn.  
“Misses his family I suppose.”

“oh.. well he has us don’t he?” Teddy was more inclined to show his feelings unlike Faraday who always trying to keep up his tough exterior. He knew Jack’s family meant the world to him and it must be hard to suffer through a holiday that was affiliated with family and togetherness.

“I don’t think he’d want me as a son…not like my old man did either.”

“You didn’t know him?” Teddy turned away from Jack to Faraday, he never spoke about his past not without half a ton of alcohol  
beforehand.  
“never met him. Walked out on my ma when I was a babe still and then she left too.” Faraday sighed taking one last look in the little oven “Teddy keep an eye on this.”

Faraday left the food in Teddy’s care and strode across the little cabin opening the door to be greeted by the bitter cold air.

“Hey pa! Come on dinner’s almost ready! If I leave Teddy in charge any longer it’ll be a piece of charcoal.”  
Teddy’s protest came from inside, even though he knew the statement to be true.  
Jack glanced over his shoulder at Faraday with reddened eyes. Sometimes it was hard for Faraday to believe that this bear of a man was the legendary Jack Horne, a story even harder to swallow when he witnessed the old tracker crying.

“F-FARADAY!”  
“And that sounds like Teddy is burning everything again. Come on pa inside.” Faraday disappears within the cabin and the sound of Faraday chiding Teddy about the food echoed out into the silent outdoors.

Jack slowly lifted himself from the chair making the wood creek under his movement. He stood a moment at the door and watched the two boys busy themselves taking the things to the table. A little smile worked its way onto his face. It had been years since he had celebrated this holiday with anyone.   
He took his chair at the table and they looked at him waiting for him to say grace even though Joshua always harped on about not being a religious soul.

“Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty-“ Jack stopped in the middle of his pray a moment “and thank you…for bringing me a…family again. These sons…of mine…have brought me great joy… and a new thankfulness of life, Through Christ, our Lord. …Amen.“ Jack’s voice had started to crack through the pray and tears once again rolled down his bearded face. His hands firmly set on his lap as he cried.

Teddy sniffled and welled up as he watched Jack cry. Faraday stubbornly looked away not wanting to admit he was a little touched by the trackers words. It was the first for himself as well. He hadn’t celebrated Christmas since his youth with his Grandma.

“Merry Christmas Pa” Teddy choked out moving from his chair to hug their mentor and father figure.  
“Oh come on. Let’s eat before this gets cold.” Faraday huffed not letting anyone see his own glossy eyes. Jack wiped his eyes and beamed brightly at the pair, he would protect his flock this time.   
The lord had given him another chance at a family and he would protect them forever.


	3. O Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Goody

Christmas in the Robicheaux house hold was always busy, his mother prided herself in her Christmas tree, it stood floor to ceiling and so beautifully decorated.

To be back in his old family house celebrating Christmas again was strange and to have a tree in the parlour in the exact same place his mother used to put it was even stranger. Though currently it was bare as a new born.

“Could you find a bigger tree Chère?” He asked as you came into the room followed by Billy both of you carrying big boxes.

“You said I could chose the tree and I liked this tree.” You said with a big smile on your face. Setting the boxes down near the tree you started going through the boxes.

“These were in the attic. Is it okay if we use them?”

“Of course.”

Billy and Goody helped decorate the tree though Billy had clumped a lot of burbles in one section. Goodnight chuckled when you noticed and looked horrified and rectified the problem spreading them out evenly. He patted Billy on the shoulder who looked a little dejected that you’d ruined his display.

“Don’t worry Billy, I did that as a kid too and my momma always moved ‘em.”

The decoration of the large tree took most of the day considering the size of it. The last thing you held in your hand was a beautiful little porcelain angel.

“It won’t fit” you admitted dejectedly, you had tried to put the angel on the top of the tree but the tree was so tall that it left no space for the angelic tree topper.

“Well if we trim the top she’ll fit.” Goody suggested marvelling at the splendid job you had done with the tree “ma momma would have been so proud of you Chère” he smiled wrapping an arm around your shoulders

“It’s okay?”

“Magnificent, Chère” he looks to the angel in your hand “now is Billy permitted to trim the top so we can put the little angel on the tree?” You pout and nod, you didn’t want the tree to be cut but the angel did need to go up there. Billy climbed the ladders and took a good chunk off the top. You looked from the angel and hurried over to the ladders passing Billy the angel

“You can put it on the tree” you smiled at him, he carefully took it from your hands and climbed back up the ladders and set the angel on the top of the tree.

“Now it’s finished.” You beamed proudly “thank you for your help Billy.” He nodded and stepped away from the well decorated tree, he didn’t fully understand the holiday but he could see how joy it brought you and Goody.

Goodnight pulled a little gift wrapped box from his jacket pocket and handed it to you

“It’s not Christmas yet Goody.”

“I know but I can’t wait.” He smiled and nervously watched you pull the ribbon from the box. Opening the box you felt the air leave your chest and you looked up at him with shock “Y/N, Will you marry me?”

Those words brought you to tears and you nodded through your emotions. Goodnight couldn’t have smiled wider and embraced you tightly.

Billy appeared back in the room with a few glasses and a bottle of brandy “congratulations.”

“Wonderful idea Billy, a toast to my beautiful wife to be; the real angel Christmas.” Goodnight was elated and still brimming with joy and couldn’t stop planting little kisses across your face.

“Oh Goody stop it” you giggled as his beard tickled your face. He looked deep into your eyes kissing you tenderly,

“Merry Christmas Chère.”


	4. Santa's Little Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Sam   
> A little darker. Sorry Sam not so Merry Christmas

New York was a busy city on a regular basis but at the holiday season it was much much worse. People pushing and shoving to buy their christmas gifts that would soon be forgotten about come the new year. A time for caring and good feelings towards your fellow man, which some people clearly missed the memo for. Sam Chisolm hated this time of year the most. Jack and Goody insisted on celebrating it at the house they all shared. He wasn’t a scrooge as such he just wished he could enjoy a Christmas alone without Faraday drinking far too much whisky and belting out christmas carols at the top of his lungs much to the amusements of the others.

He just wanted to spend Christmas alone just once. He missed his family and Christmas being a family holiday made old wounds so much more painful. Sam didn’t share in Jack and Goody’s sentiment that they were a big happy family. He respected them sure but he just couldn’t see them as family.

Snow had fallen heavy earlier in the week now it was a mix of slush and hidden ice patches. Sam pulled his heavy wool coat closer to his body as he crossed the road quickly almost slipping on small ice patch as he reached the sidewalk. Trying to look casual about his stumble carried on his way back towards that loud and lively house. Truth be told he could have taken the tub or driven to work but this meant he could be out the house longer. The darkness was started to creep in over the city early as per the winter months.

“Mommy! That elf is scaring me!” a child wailed in somewhere up the street. The mother apologised quickly and ushered her little banshee of a child away and past Sam. He barely looked up from the pavement at the scenario not really fussed at how ‘scary’ this jolly Christmas elf was. He glanced and only saw two elves with quite different heights dressed in matching green tunics, stripy candy cane leggings and green and red striped hat to match.

“Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas!” A hand bell rang out loudly as the elf called out it’s christmas message again even more obnoxiously loud and joyful. The elf collided with Sam head on knocking him to the ground. “I am so sorry Mr Chisolm”

Sam’s eyes focused on the elf that was smirking down at him, behind the goofy red and green striped pointy hat with large faux elf ears attached and the red paint smeared on his cheeks, Sam could just recall the face as one McCann, Bartholomew Bogue’s lacky. Looming behind McCann looking rather unimpressed at his current situation was Denali Bogue’s silent and stoic right hand, who was also dressed as a cheery Christmas elf, though this particular elf was void of any Christmas cheer or any emotion at all. “What do-”

“Mr Bogue sends his warmest Christmas greetings Mr Chisolm and well-” McCann pulled out a small switchblade which had a green blade and a holly print on the handle, he was certainly themed “You’re not going to ring in the new year I’m afraid.” the blade was shoved into Sam’s chest through the coat “Merry Christmas Sam.” McCann jumped to his feet letting Denali roll Sam into a near shrub before they headed off into the nights. McCann ringing his bell loudly “Ho ho ho merry christmas!”

That’s the last thing same heard, McCann’s irritating voice and the obnoxious ringing of bells. For once he wished he was at that house, at least he never had to witness Faraday dressed as an elf.


	5. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Red Harvest  
> Ft a friends OC this was something I wrote for her last Christmas tweaked it so it was shorter.

Red Harvest wasn’t a materialistic soul. He had few possessions owning only what he needed. Rose wanted to give her lover something, anything but she didn’t know what. What did you give a man who needed nothing. The weather grew cold as winter approached. The Irishwoman sought Cassandra’s help to show Rose the correct way to sew. Cassandra also reminded Rose that she would need a different needle if she was going to sew through leather and fur with them being such tough fabrics. They took a trip to the city to procure new sewing tools, Cassandra tagging along so she could purchase new embroidery threads.

 

There was the case of trying to get the right shape and size for a vest. Cassandra suggested that Roses borrowed the vest one evening while red was bathing or sleeping passing it to Cassandra so she could make a quick pattern of it and give it back without Red Harvest being none the wiser.

The rest was down to rose.

 

Red Harvest was out early most mornings which left Rose plenty of time to attack her sewing conundrum.

She carefully cut the leather hide and fur to the sizes she needed and then sewing the pieces of leather together first.

Mrs Bates had found Rose in the parlour on several occasions frowning at the tanned hide in her hands swearing as she accidentally jammed the whale bone needle into her delicate fingers again and again. The harder part was attaching the fur to the leather vest which as of now didn’t look too bad if Rose had to say so her self.

 

Two days passed and Rose had finally finished the vest. Having taken a little longer than she had anticipated because she had stitched the arm holes wrong and reluctantly had to ask Cassandra how the hell did one fix an error like that. The blonde unpicked the mistake and showed Rose how to sew the arm hole allowing Rose to finish the rest.

 

It was early morning. Rose was stood in the parlour looking out of the bay window onto the frost covered lawn which seemed to sparkle in the rays of the rising sun. Her warm breath fogged up little circles on the window. She shivered from the cold air around her. Red Harvest was out on his morning hunt as usual and she was waiting patiently for his return. Outwardly she appeared calm but her stomach was doing flips like a trapeze artist at a roaming circus. Never had the Irishwoman been so nervous in her life and she had done a great many things.

 

She paced around the parlour mumbling to herself then shaking her head shouting a curse at herself and mumbled some more.

The sound of a horse’s hooves reached Rose’s ears and grabbed the vest she had laboured over staring at it with a sight frown: would he like it? Would it fit? God it looked awful.

It took a few moments for the Comanche to enter the house and he found his love still in the parlour she held something in her hands and the object was causing her to frown. Calling her name softly she spun around hiding the item behind her back in a panic.

 

“I’m glad you’re back. Good hunt?” Red Harvest nodded curiously trying to see what Rose was so desperate to hide. Closing her eyes and drawing a deep breath she thrust her hand out in front of her the vest neatly folded between her fingers “I-I made you this. It’s getting cold and I-” Red Harvest took the fur lined vest from her shaking hands and inspected it, it was indeed well made and he could see a few little flecks of blood along one of the edges which is then he noticed his lover’s injured hands. The blood was hers. He removed the quiver from his back setting it against the sofa removing his vest and pulling on the new one. The fur was soft and warm against his skin and it fit just as well as his old one. Rose let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it fit and didn’t look awful on.

 

Red Harvest didn’t say anything simply taking hold of her hands bringing them up to his lips, kissing her fingers tenderly before kissing the palm of her hands “I shall cherish it, like I cherish you”

Those softly spoken words brought a smile to Rose’s face.

Red Harvest leant in and stole a kiss from Rose. He had never needed anything before but now he had found what he never knew he needed, somebody to love and hold him close without judging his very being.

His tribe might have abandoned him but he had a new tribe now or so to speak. This strange ragtag group welcomed him without prejudice and he had found his soul mate the light of his life.


	6. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Vasquez
> 
> theme is practically the same as 5 >.<

Snow never fell in Phoenix, Arizona was in the middle of the desert how could it? So it was so hard for you to get into the Christmas spirit. Didn’t stop the townsfolk decorating cactus with tinsel and a bauble or two. The merriment was still present within the town.

You and Vasquez had stoped here for a while just to rest up before carrying on southward. Vasquez had received word from Goodnight that he was having a little get together at his home in New Orleans and naturally you were both invited.

You were just gathering the last of your provisions for the journey down to New Orleans.

“Leaving already dear?”

“Yes, we plan to leave in the morning.” You said with a smile as you set down the items on the counter,

“Oh you should stay for Christmas at least, you’re both more than welcome to come join us for Christmas” the blacksmiths wife offered,

“That is very kind of you but we’re going to see friends down south. It has been at least a year since we saw them.”

The women in the shop did like to gossip but they had been very welcoming to you and Vasquez. Nodding as you checked your list one last time as Clara packed your things into a paper bag for you.

Counting your remaining coins you decided to buy a few other things. A little something for Vasquez.

You headed back to the inn and packed the last few bits ready for your leave. You waited for Vasquez to get back and waited. The sun started to set and looked out the window for any sign of your traveling partner. Nothing. You sighed and sat at the little round table in your room looking at the gifts you’d bought. He was usually back by now. You were getting worried.

Darkness had fully engulfed the sun, leaving your room in the pitch black. Having started to doze off at the table you hadn’t noticed the change in light. The sound of the door opening jolted you awake and you rubbed your eyes squinting through the darkness at the shadowy figure that had entered your room

“Vasquez?”  
A match was struck and moments later the room was illuminated by a little lamp. Vasquez walked over to you

“Mi amor, why were you sat in the dark?”

“I..was waiting for you and I fell asleep.” You admitted sheepishly, rising to your feet and leaning in to kiss him fondly “I was worried.”

Setting the lantern down her wrapped his arms around you pulling you close to his chest and kissing the top of your head “I didn’t mean to make you worried. I was doin’ a little extra with the carpenter.” He pulled back to look down at you, a little smile creeping at the corners of his mouth “I got you something..it’s not much but-“  
He pulled a little pouch out of his trouser pocket and held it out to you.  
You stared at the velveteen pouch and back up to Vasquez “you shouldn’t have”

“It’s Christmas ain’t it?” He smiled and watched eagerly for you to open the pouch which you did so carefully. The contents of the bag slide out into the palm of your hand. A little silver oval locket with a beautiful rose design on the front.

“Oh Vasquez this is lovely” you held the locket to the light of the lamp to inspect it better “oh..this is-“

“Empty..at the moment” he sounded a little sad that he didn’t have anything to put in it

“I’m sure someone in New Orleans has one of those photograph places. Goodnight might now.” You smiles brightly and threw your arms around his neck pulling him down into a passionate kiss “I love it thank you..Manuel.”

He tensed a little, he still wasn’t so used to you calling him by name. It was nice but sometimes it felt so foreign since everyone else just knew him as Vasquez.

“I also got you something. Not nearly as grand I’m afraid.” You hooked the locket around your neck before handing Vasquez his own gifts. Some new shiny spurs, a new hat because his current one was full of more holes than an ant hill and some cigars.

“Mi amor.” He ran his fingers across the new spurs, closing his eyes as he smiled gently. When was the last time anyone had given him something? “gracias mi amor..I didn’t expect anything.”

“As you said it’s Christmas or it is soon and I wanted to get you something. Merry Christmas Manuel.” You smiled hugging him tightly burying your face into his chest taking in his warmth and the lingering scent of the cigars he smoked. Vasquez returned the hug nuzzling the top of your head.

“Merry Christmas Mi Amor.”


	7. The greatest gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually something I had written from last year that I never posted. from my modern day hitman mag 7 au.
> 
> and it's super short now I'm looking at it not on tumblr ;_;

Christmas was almost upon them and Billy had no idea what to get his difficult girlfriend. He couldn’t present her with a new gun. He was stood in her kitchen making hot chocolates as Cass was in the living area wrapping presents, she had already got him one he had spied it under the tree at the main house or more correctly Joshua had been rifling through the growing little pile of presents and found one with Billy’s name on. Billy sighed in theory she was easy to buy for but all those things were banned as presents by Jack. He didn’t like people gifting alcohol or weapons. He dropped in several huge marshmallows into Cassandra’s mug and carried them through.

Archimedes was helping Cassandra wrap presents, placing a paw on area of paper that needed to me held whilst his human wrestled with tape and ribbons. Despite hating the season she was rather meticulously when it came to wrapping presents, every item no matter how small was wrapped with care, ribbons, matching gift tags and a bow. He sat down next to her passing her the hot beverage. She demolished the half melted sugar snacks before reaching the hot chocolatey liquid hidden beneath. He would have to ask, he wanted to get her something.

“Cass, what do you want for Christmas? Don’t say nothing”

“But I don’t need anything” was her reply drinking the rest of her drink quite quickly

“I want to get you something” he confessed “You’ve got me something. Faraday found it under the tree” Cassandra smiled at his honesty and she thought for a moment. Setting her cup down she grabbed quite a large red foil bow and removed the labels over the sticker and stuck it to his chest.

“But I already have my present” she grinned and leaned over to his kiss him “I have you” Billy felt the blood rush to his face, that wasn’t the answer he had been looking for and he hadn’t been prepared for her cheesy reply. All this Christmas cheer was getting to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the greatest gift. 
> 
> Billy Rocks.


	8. Bonus: Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas 

The run up to Christmas was like a food tasting session, everyone trying out recipes for the big day. Cass and Rose were enjoying the plethora of luxury treats. Up till now Billy’s treats had been Cassandra’s favourite: chestnut cookies called Yul-lan which were very sweet and Cass practically ate the whole batch giving herself toothache afterwards. Today’s surprise baking was a pie baked by Faraday surprisingly. Rose and Cassandra had been rather sceptical when it was announced. They joked about it and watched curiously from a distance as Faraday cracked on methodically with his baking.

“You can cook? Wonders will never cease”Cassandra mocked as Faraday approached the table wearing an apron and oven gloves as he set the fresh pie in the centre of the table. Both were eager to try the pie they had smelt baking for the past half hour.

“I can. My Gran taught me this recipe, I used to help her bake all the time. This berry pie was a speciality of hers” Faraday boasted slicing the hot pie into slices and serving it out. It was hard to see the arrogant and loud man in front of them as an innocent child happily baking with his grandparent. Perhaps he had been dropped on the head sometime after this event. Both girls had to swallow their pride a bit and admit that Faraday had indeed cooked up a pretty good pie. “Gran would be thrilled to hear that”

“Stop boasting and pass me some more pie” Cassandra ordered through the last piece on her plate,

“Manners Cassandra” Horne warned sternly, the Brit mumbled out a please whilst shaking the empty plate at Joshua. The pie didn’t last long with the groups ravenous appetite. With the plates cleared away and tea and coffee being poured Goodnight presented Cassandra and Rose each with a neatly wrapped box.

“It’s a bit early for gifts dad” Rose said picking up the small square box, the southern man insisted they both open them so they complied. In each box was a Christmas tree ornament. Rose’s was a red iridescence rose shaped bauble and Cassandra’s was a yellow star shaped bauble in the same shimmery effect. Goody noticed the girl’s confusion over the items and took it upon himself to explain,

“We all have our own bauble for the tree and since you both are part of the family it only seemed right that you both have one too. Oh that reminds me” Goody pulled a third item from his pocket and knelt down holding it out to the corgi “You have one too”Archimedes stared at the item which was a small felt corgi with a little union jack rosette under it’s chin. The corgi barked happily jumping up to lick the man’s face excited before carefully taking the decoration and running off into the living room. “Looks like he wants to put it on the tree” the girls followed with their Christmas bauble in hand and found an adequate place for them. Cassandra lifted Archimedes up and moved him around the tree until the corgi found where he wanted his small felt corgi to go.

“I have a question. Who decorates your tree? It’s so pretty and none of you look like the type to have patience with this sort of thing” Rose questioned standing back to admire the very traditionally decorated Christmas tree. Everyone quickly pointed to Sam.

“seriously?”

“You don’t mess with Sam’s tree. We’re allowed to put our decorations on and that’s it” Faraday pointed out which triggered Sam’s rant on why Joshua was banned from helping with the tree, he put all the baubles in one area and chucked the tinsel on amongst other things “Sorry I mentioned it.”

Cassandra smiled at the tree it had been a while since she’d had one. She remembered decorating the tree with her parents her father having to lift her up to put the star on top and then sneaking off the candy canes from places no-one would notice. She turned and hugged Goody tightly “Thanks dad” he smiled and ruffled her hair playfully.


End file.
